Mi decisión
by Nat Cullen Malfoy
Summary: -Abuelo tú no puedes decidir con quien me casaré - Si no eres capaz de elegir entre los presentes dime ¿quién quieres que sea tu esposo? - Yo...Yo quiero...yo quiero..a..
1. Chapter 1

_Mi nombre es Nadja Preminger, la nieta y futura heredera de la prestigiosa familia Preminger,tengo 16 años y han pasado tres años desde que vi por última vez a mi madre, a Rose Mery, a Francis, y a Keith, y a muchos de mis amigos que conocí junto a la compañia, con los que me he encontrado en repetidas ocasiones..._

-Nadja es tú turno - dijo Sylvie sacando su cabeza por la puerta del carro provocando que cerrase mi diario, y saliese al lateral del escenario haciendo resonar los cascabeles de mi vestido.

-Con ustedes ¡Nadja la princesa bailarina! - grito el lider haciendome subir al escenario para comenzar mi danza del vientre procedente de Arabia, al terminar con mi danza escuche los aplausos levantando la vista con una inigualable sonrisa, antes de salir de escena para dejar paso a Abel.

-Has estado genial Nadja - dijo Kenoske el cual me sonreia con su espada en la mano.

-Gracias Kenoske - digo con una sonrisa amable antes de entrar en el carro a cambiarme de vestido.

El uniforme del orfanato me quedo pequeño hacia unos años por lo cual la abuela confecciono un vestido de mi talla blanco con bordes azules que me llegaba a las rodillas, con el cual acostumbraba a ponerme dos osquillas a cada lado de mi cabea con unos pequeños detalles en azul, dejando mi melena, que me llegaba hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, suelta, y mi flequillo sobre mi frente como lo he solido llevar siempre.

-Chicos voy a dar una vuelto ¿les importa? - pregunto por lo bajo viendo el espectaculo de Kenoske de reojo.

-No ve tranquila - dijo Sylvie giñandome un ojo con una sonrisa - si nosotros recojeremos las ganancias - dijo Rita con una sonrisa apartandose el pelo de la cara.

-Vale, les veo luego - digo con una sonrisa agradecida antes de dirigirme a la plaza central donde me senté en la fuente alzando la vista al cielo azul, el cual erá teñido por varias nubes de color blanco esponjoso..._Lo añoro...hace tanto que no le veo...me pregunto si el ya se olvido de mi_...pienso con la vista ausente antes de bajar la mirada.

-Hum...idiota...c¿cómo se le ocurre desaparecer de esa manera? - pregunto en voz alta apretando mi broche entre mis dedos, con el ceño fruncido por el enfado, antes de levantarme y empezar a caminar por las calles de París...habían insistido mucho en volver aquí después de visitar tantos sitios nuevoos por organización del lider, _cosa que no me desagrada..._pienso con una sonrisa antes de escuchar unos pasos que se detienen detrás mio, giro sutilmente la cabeza para ver a dos chicos un par de años mayores que yo cuchicheandose entre ellos mientras me miraban de reojo, por lo que intentando pasar desapercibida continuo con paso liguero por la callejuela, mordiendome interiormente el labio, antes de sentir como tiran de uno de mis brazos para pegarme a la pared con violencia.

-Mira lo qe tenemos aqui Sebastian.. - dijo uno con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Una niña de lo más rica - dijo el otro pasandome dos dedos por la mejilla provocando que diese un violento golpe para apartar mi rostro de su tacto.

-Uuuh y encima con carazcter jaja..

-Dejarme en paz - dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que no...verás te divertiras mucho - dijo el primero apretando en un puño la tela de la falda de mi vestido.

-N-no...porfavor - digo bajando las manos para evitar que lo levantara con sus arduos intentos - ¡Por favor! - suplique con un grito cerrando fuerte los ojos inhundados en lágrimas, en ese momento sentí una brisa de aire y escuche varios quejidos y al abri los ojos no dude en apoyar mi espalda en la pared...estaba ahí...habia acudido en mi ayuda como siempre...

-Keith.. - susurro despacito dando un tutibeante paso hacía el antes de sentir sus brazos a mi alrrededor ofreciendome de nuevo su seguridad.

-Estoy aquí...Nadja...-dijo acariciandome suavemente la espalda mientras veia de reojo como los hombres estaban tirados en el suelo incoscientes.

-Ellos...ellos..- dije con lagrimas en los ojos apretando con fuerza su camisa blanca.

-Lo sé...ya está..- dijo antes de cargarme en sus brazos y sacarme de ahí, sin que soltara su camiseta de entre mis dedos...

**Keith PoV:**

Al cabo de unos minutos Nadja quedó incosciente en mis brazos por el susto por lo que decidí llevarla a mi casa aquí en París..la que me proporcionó mi padre al volver a su familia...pero sin aceptar la nobleza en mi vida...abrí con algo de dificultad la puerta y deje a Nadja sobre mi cama con cuidado, se veía tan...hermosa...no erá la misma niña que deje hacía tres años, tenia el cabello mucho más largo, su cuerpo estaba más alto y más desarrollado, lo único que no había cambiado era su sonrisa...pués sus ojos no se veian de la manera tan inocente e infantil con esas espesas pestañas largas y femeninas a su alrrededor.

-Nadja...-dije de forma incosciente pasando suavemente mis dedos sobre su mejilla.

-Keith... - susurro ella entre sueños revolviendose para tomar mi mano entre las suyas con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual me hizó sonreír.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado - digo antes de posar mis labios sobre su frente antes de apoyar mi frente sobre la suya sitiendola de nuevo conmigo.

Al rato pude librarme de su fuerte agarre y decidí prepararle un té de los que le gustan, al estilo inglés como los suelo tomar en casa, por lo que al llevar las tazas, la tetera y las pastas a la mesa, no me extraña que abrá los ojos y olfateé un poco el hambiente con olor a té recién hecho.

-Por fin despiertas - digo con una sonrisa sirviendo dos tazas de té y señalandola con la cabeza la silla que se encuentra en frente mia, en la cual después de analizar un poco la casa con la mirada toma asiento en ella.

-¿Comó es qué..? - pregunto antes de oler con una sonrisa la taza.

-¿En serio es necesario preguntar? - pregunto antes de llevarme la taza a los labios y darle un largo trago antes de coger una pasta y untarla en el té y llevarme a la boca para degustar su dulzura.

-Pues después de tres años sin saber de ti supongo que si... - dijo Nadja cogiendo también una de las pastas.

Me levanto con delicadeza y rodeo la mesa sintiendo su mirada sobre mí en todo momento, antes de tomarla del mentón para alzarle el rostro mientras le sonreía.

-¿Hace falta decir lo mucho que te he extrañado...lo mucho que he querido estar a tu lado...lo mucho que deseé tenerte conmigo todos los dias...lo mucho que deseé besarte..? - pregunto antes de acercarme lentamente para posar mis labios sobre los suyos, sientiendo como su cuerpo daba un respigo y su pulso se aceleraba...pero ella no se apartaba de mi...quería besarme desde hace tanto como yo a ella.

-Pues sería lindo escucharlo - susurro a centimetros de mis labios con una pequeña sonrisa mirandome con las mejilas sonrojadas..provocandome una suave risa antes de inclinarme para quedar cerca de su oido.

-Te extrañe...extrañe tus labios..y tus ojos...extrañe tu risa y tus ocurrencias...te extrañe en mis noches solitarias - digo con una sonrisa divertida mordiendole suavemente la oreja de una manera picara y juguetona sientiendo como su rostro se ponía más que rojo - querias saber eso ¿no? - pregunto con una mirada inocente apartandome para mirarla con una sonrisa a los ojos.

-Si...- susura bajando la mirada al suelo con el rojo envuelto en llamas...o al menos casi.

-¿Qué? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño simulando no haberla oido.

-Que si - dijo mirandome con el ceño fruncido al igual que su irresistible boca.

-Lo sabía - digo antes de alzarla de nuevo la barbilla para besarla nuevamente antes de soltarla y reirme al verla tomar té "tranquilamente".

-¿Qué hora es? - pregunto alzando de pronto la mirada buscando un reloj en la pared.

-Las seis - digo terminandome mi pasta y mi té.

-Madre mía los de la compañia se estarán preguntando donde estoy - dijo levantandose rápidamente para tomarse de un sorbo lo que le quedaba del té y tragarse casi literalmente la pasta.

-Espera te acompaño - digo antes de levantarme y ponerme mi chaqueta negraantes de salir de mi casa con Nadja de los nervios...


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo este tiempo? - preguntó mirando a Keith con una sonrisa mientras caminabamos hacia el carro.

-Pues...trabajar - dice con una sincera con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Rosa Negra volvió? - preguntó con la mirada seria mientras cruzó los brazos a la espalda.

-No...pero la verdad me lo estoy planteando... - dice con la mirada perdida en unos niños cerca de un puesto de fruta - aún en la nueva época...las desigualdades entre ricos y pobres siguen ahi...- dice con la mirada triste.

-Keith...- susurro mirándole con tristeza y antes de que pueda cogerle la mano para reconfortarle...

-¡Nadja! - grita Kenoske desde el carro alzando la mano con una sonrisa, a lo que alzo a la mitad la mano para devolverle el saludo con otra sonrisa.

-Pero si es el principito - dijo con el ceño fruncido al estar Keith delante suya y al lado mía.

-Chits chits no entiendes nada Kenoske - dijo Rita con una sonrisa entre "misteriosa" y divertida - Este no es Francis es Keith - dijo con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa superficial que me causa una pequeña risa.

-Gracias señorita.. - dijo Keith a Rita con una sonrisa divertida haciendola sonreír.

-Nadja estábamos preocupado por que no aparecieses para la comida - dijo Sylvie saliendo por la puerta del carro con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

-Fui a dar una vuelta con Keith - digo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella le dirigía una mirada antes de sonreírle.

-Anda...venir aún quedará algo - dijo con un movimiento de cabeza caminando hacía el lado trasero del carro, antes de tirar de la mano de Keith con una sonrisa haciendo que también caminase, notando ligeramente la mirada fruncida de Kenoske y la sonrisa divertida de Rita.

Sylvie nos sirvió dos platos con jamón, queso, y un trozo de pan con una copa de zumo de manzana para mi y una copa de vino para Keith el cual degusto con gusto felicitando a Sylvie por la elección haciéndola reír con un"pura suerte".

-Bueno tengo que ir a extender la ropa, lavas los platos cuando acabéis Nadja - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si - dije en voz alta sonriéndola con una sonrisa alegre, antes de morder mi bocadillo hambrienta.

-Calma...nadie te lo va a quitar - dijo Keith con una sonrisa haciendo que le mirase.

No había cambiado mucho...el pelo lo tenía un poco largo...pero le quedaba estupendamente despeinado, me gustaba...su rostro tenía los mismos ángulos, la misma barbilla...los mismos pómulos, los mismos labios, _con los cuales ya me beso dos veces hoy..._pensé con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto miras? - pregunta mirándome divertido, haciéndome desviar la mirada pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Nada - dije negando una sola vez con la cabeza dándole otro mordisco al bocadillo observándole observarme de reojo.

-Te ves linda cuando comes - dice con una sonrisa sonrisa de diversión, haciéndome fruncir levemente el ceño.

-Eso es...raro - digo devolviéndole la mirada curiosa.

-Una vez tu me dijiste casi lo mismo - dijo arqueando una deja divertido haciéndome recordar algo...- ¿Nadja? - pregunto confundido cuando subí los escalones hacía el interior del carro, antes de volver con eso entre mis manos mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Todavía lo tengo - digo con una sonrisa levantando el caleidoscopio para posarlo sobre mi ojo mirándole con una tierna sonrisa, mientras el sonrió y se levanto para acerarse con paso relajado hasta la pequeña escalera.

-Veo que lo guardaste bien... - dice apoyando su hombro en el carro mirándome a los ojos después de bajar el artilugio.

-Es lo más preciado que tengo de ti... - digo con una sonrisa tímida abrazándolo contra mi pecho - no me gustaría dañarlo - digo en el momento en que siento como me abrazo de improvisto.

-Gracias... - susurro en mi oído acunándome contra su pecho dejándome oler esa fragancia tan suya.

-Sabes que siempre lo haré - digo con una sonrisa alzando mi mirada a la de él - me importa...al igual que me importas tú...- digo con una sonrisa tierna antes de alzar un poco el rostro para besarle levemente en los labios cerrando los ojos antes esa sensación tan dulce, y sintiendo como sus brazos me abrazaban más a él.

Añorarlo tantos años había sido una tortura...el no poder saber de él...el no poder verle...era algo que poco a poco me estaba consumiendo por dentro...si no llegase a ser por esos malvados...quien sabe si me hubiese encontrado con él...si en este momento estaría sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y sus labios sobre los míos.

-Ajam - dijo una voz conocida que hizo que mirase hacía mi derecha encontrándome con la Abuela - querida, me lamento interrumpiros, pero necesito que vayamos al mercado a por unas telas y unos abalorios - dijo con una mirada de pena, mientras a mi se me subían los colores al notar el rostro de Keith en mi cuello dándome un suave beso.

-Claro Abuela, le acompañare con gusto - digo antes de saltar los dos escalones del carro para llegar al suelo.

-Nadja ¿crees que le importará a tu amigo ayudarnos a los muchachos y a mi con unas cosas de peso? - pregunto el Líder con su entusiasta sonrisa dándole un simpático golpe en el hombro a Keith el cual le miro con una sonrisa.

-En absoluto señor - dijo este antes de que ambos fuésemos a ayudar a nuestros respectivos...

**Por Favor Coments =)**


End file.
